


"Juneya, I love you."

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kim Jinhwan - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Goo Junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: "Alright you don’t believe me, then I'll stop showing my affection. I'll stop giving you kisses."Junhoe immediately look at him again, checking is he's sure. His eyebrows furrowing to see a flat expression from the elder. He turn off the stove, as if he's someone used to cook all the time. Walking towards Jinhwan, parting his legs so he can scoot closer to him."I didn’t say I don’t want your kisses Hyung--""I'm hungry, let's eat."He was taken aback with sudden change of mood, sighing he reach for Jinhwan’s chin and facing him."Hyung--""I said I'm hungry Junhoe, put me down in here and let's go to living room." Jinhwan cutted his sentence once again.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 22





	"Juneya, I love you."

**_"Junhoe, fuck me."_ ** his eyes fell on those sinful plump yet innocent lips muttering the hottest words he'd ever heard. His hardening shaft stood proudly under the soft fabric of his boxer, restraining itself from showing but shamelessly displaying the bulge in view  **_. "Fuck me until I beg you to stop."_ **

Junhoe managed to flip their positions and lift Jinhwan up on his lap. The swivel chair moved a little bit, bouncing a little the time Jinhwan put his weight on his lap. Feet lacing, bringing their crotches together and moaning upon the small contact. Looking for more delicious frictions and wanting their needs to be done. Eager to pleasure each other.

Jinhwan felt completely exposed, his fully naked body pressed against Junhoe’s clothed one. It's dirty but he loves being dirty in front of him. His bare skin made contact with his notably bigger hands, silently asking for him to harass his globes. Wanting to be squish while being pulled closer to warmth coming from his skin. 

Enveloping his arms around Junhoe’s neck, he stares at him with lustful eyes. Completely under the influence of heat and his touch. His breath shuddered when Junhoe trails kisses down on his shoulders, kissing the tattoos and the feeling of wet muscle lapping his skin. Jinhwan tilts his head so he can gain more access. Surrendering himself and letting Junhoe take the lead. 

**_"Junhoe.."_ **

Jinhwan yelped, two hands running down his back and reaching his ass. Getting a handful its cheeks and giving it a slight smack before repeating the process. His length continues pressing on white fabric of Junhoe’s shirt, dripping as the foreplay is enough to reach his climax.

**_"Junhoe please.."_ **

Jinhwan begged, he wanted to be filled. His hole has been waiting for the man to wreck him, he waited for this. He could just skip all the teasing and just let Junhoe to fuck him raw, but seems like the other loves it to be this way. 

He elicits a string of moans from him as he grind his hardness against his boner. Making his member angry upon the contact and wanting to be inside of him.

**_"Eager are we?"_ **

Jinhwan arch his back, rough patch of kissing with wet tongue invaded his chest. Panting heavily when Junhoe got one of his buds between his lips. His tongue flicking and lips sucking till it became swollen and wet. Junhoe’s hands still wandering on his back, teasingly touching the line between his butt cheeks. Pushing his finger in but not reaching even the rim of his hole.

**_"Junhoe stop teasing me please.."_ **

**_"Yes baby, beg me for it."_ **

Jinhwan dropped his head on his shoulder, his body pushing forward when Junhoe inserted one of his long slender fingers. Using the precum oozing from the tip of his length to lubricate his finger. He whimpers, Junhoe pushing his finger all the way in and moving hastily. Not giving his hole to feel comfortable as he started to penetrate him. Jinhwan bit Junhoe’s shoulder, his mad length poking in between his butt cheeks and he shook his head in pleasure. 

**_"Just take me please.. I'm begging.."_ **

Seems like Junhoe did not hear anything as he added a second finger, widening his hole a little bit so Jinhwan can take him later. They're both lacking in this field but their bodies act to how sensation works on it. Their body executing the sexual frustrations, feelings and desires.

Jinhwan reached his end when Junhoe twisted his fingers, eventually poking his spot. His hips shaking violently and length spurting out white sticky liquid between their abdomens.

**_"But I'm just preparing you baby_ ** .."

Junhoe’s breath hit his ear and his slightly chapped lips brushing on its tree.

**_"I'm sorry.."_ **

Jinhwan whimpers a little louder, Junhoe hitting his ass sends electric shock to his body. The slight pain of slap sends also pleasure down to his hardening length. Detaching himself from Junhoe’s neck and slamming his lips onto his. Junhoe pleasurably returns the kiss with more force. His tongue takes the lead as he licks Jinhwan’s bottom lips before sucking it. Junhoe pressed his sides, making him gasp and flinching from sensitivity. He took the opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth. Tongues dance against each other and feel how flimsy they would be. 

Jinhwan made the sinful noise and Junhoe had enough. Breaking the kiss and pulling his shirt upwards, revealing his well toned abs and torso. Jinhwan trailing his hand on the tanned skin, oh how much he imagined being under Junhoe’s well built.

Junhoe made him stand up, reaching for his own boxer and finally letting his shaft to be free. Jinhwan followed the movement and his length twitch upon seeing the other one.

**_"Mind wetting it for me, baby?"_ **

Just like Junhoe casted spells on him, he easily bent on his knees. His small hands holding on Junhoe’s thigh, facing his cock. Jinhwan looks at him directly, eyes pinning him where he's standing. He didn’t let go of the eye contact til his hands wrapped around the base. Junhoe’s hips jerk up in contact, the warmth coming from his small hands igniting his feelings inside him. 

**_"Suck it."_ **

Jinhwan doesn't need to be told twice, his eyes landed on a large thing present in front of him. He wet his lips before taking the tip of his mouth, pride taking in his chest hearing Junhoe’s moan and the way he tossed his head backward. Jinhwan relaxed himself and took more of him, a hand wandered on his head and pulled fistfuls of his hair. Tugging it every time he took more of him.

Jinhwan tried to take all of him, but his mouth didn’t even wrap half of Junhoe’s length. Just how much it'll ripped his hole the moment he's taking him. Jinhwan gagged a little, tears forming on his eyes as he deep throated Junhoe. The grip on his hair became strong when Junhoe felt his tip reach Jinhwan’s throat. He wanted to move his hips, fuck his mouth mercilessly but he knows it'll hurt the elder so he tried to control his sanity. Hoping that Jinhwan would never whisper the exact words he says before they start. He'll surely lose his sanity and be pounded into him. 

Moments later, Junhoe choked on his own. Soft muscle circling the tip of his length, taming his mad shaft causing himself to jerk up, choking Jinhwan in the process. The elder did not let go of his cock, hallowing his cheeks and tightening his lips, Jinhwan started to bob his head. Hands pumping what his mouth can't suck. Junhoe curses countless times, closing his eyes as pleasure takes him in, sending him in pure ecstasy. The moment he looks down, he curses again, seeing Jinhwan’s eyes pinned on him.

**_"Fuck. You look beautiful like this."_ **

The praise goes straight to Jinhwan’s manhood, twitching and can't believe he's becoming hard again by just sucking him. Bobbing his head faster, lewd noises filled the room, adding to the sexual atmosphere even more. 

**_"No, stop."_ **

Junhoe got a hold of his hair, stopping Jinhwan from moving so he won’t come. From above, he can see a trail of saliva dripping from his chin, leaving his mouth partly open.

**_"Shit. In bed. Now."_ **

Jinhwan obeyed, laying on all fours. Relaxing his body though he can foresee himself begging for more. The cold air hit his hole, ass up in the air, waiting for the next ministrations Junhoe will do to leave him breathless. 

**_"Junhoe please. Stop teasing me. Just stick it in."_ **

Junhoe got up, pumping his hardness looking at the welcoming view in front of him. Sure he had imagined fucking Jinhwan under any circumstances. In the car, bathroom, couch, against the door, pinning him on the wall and even in his own bed. Now that it became true, he had a needy Jinhwan in his arms. He can't wait to leave him speechless and sore the next day. Making him feel who owned him. 

Junhoe walked behind him, massaging his butt eliciting a moan from him. He brushed the tip of his cock and Jinhwan’s breathing shuddered already. His small hands clutching the bedsheets, his knuckles turning into white. Trying to suppress his moans into silence. 

**_"Juneya.. Fuck me.."_ **

He pushed the head inside and let out a guttural moan feeling the tightness of him. Shit. It's the first time for the two and he can't have Jinhwan unsatisfied after this. 

**_"Junhoe until I beg you to stop.. Please destroy me.."_ **

Jinhwan says it while trusting his ass in an attempt to fulfill his needs and getting the movements he wants.

That was also the last cue before pushing more of him. Jinhwan gasps and yells louder, feeling the pain of penetration. His eyes widening as if he met death, choking with his own saliva having his ass ripped. It hurts so much, they don’t have any thing such as lubricated condoms and lube, admitting he wants to be fuck raw. Not knowing how painful it'll be. 

**_"Shit Hyung."_ **

Another string of crying left Jinhwan’s lips, tears dropping from both his eyes. Junhoe managed to push half of him inside and he can see how much it stretched Jinhwan. He pulled out, surprising Jinhwan and leaving his hole agape. 

" **_Junhoe why.."_ **

**_"I want to see your face. Turn around."_ **

Jinhwan propped himself up and turned his body, the sight of Junhoe just overwhelmed him and how fully naked he was. Junhoe dive in for kiss, erasing any doubts in him and fear of pain.

**_"Hyung I want to go hard but I don’t want to--"_ **

**_"I'm okay Junhoe, just.. don’t stop yourself. If you want to go harder, I'm willing to take it."_ **

Junhoe stared at him for seconds before attacking his lips again. Jinhwan returns the kiss and tries to match Junhoe’s strong one. Nibbling, licking, sucking his bottom lips til the younger of the two lift his ass, meeting his cock. But Junhoe didn’t let go of his mouth as he inserted his length again inside him, Jinhwan wanted to focus on the kiss but the pain was making his head turn to the side. Dropping Junhoe’s kiss on his jaw as he gasps for air. 

He envelops his arms more around Junhoe’s neck, pulling his shoulder to his mouth and biting as Junhoe inserted his whole member inside him. Jinhwan sob, feeling Junhoe’s whole inside him.

Junhoe didn’t rock his hips, he stayed still. Giving Jinhwan an eye, silently asking for his permission to move if he's ready. Junhoe looks for his hands and intertwines their fingers. Jinhwan’s heart skipped a beat at how lovingly Junhoe is staring down at him. Something touches his heart to see such a gentleman, worried, excitement mixed in his deep eyes. 

**_"Hyung, I like you.."_ **

As if on cue, Jinhwan nodded his head and Junhoe starts to rock his hips back and forth. Jinhwan can feel every drag of his dick, his tight muscle clamping and squeezing Junhoe’s length as it continuously pushes in and out. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling ripped every time he took him in, his hands holding squeezing Junhoe’s to assure him that he's okay. 

Jinhwan jolted upward, his back leaving the bedsheet when Junhoe hit his prostate. Sending thousands of pleasure on his back and his shaft twitching, aching for more pounding. 

**_"Juneya.. Go faster please_ ** .."

Junhoe did as he was told, he started to move his hips hastily, hitting the same spot over and over again while watching how it made Jinhwan breathless under him. He can see how Jinhwan gasps for air, his little cock bouncing and precum coming out.

Junhoe made him more speechless, pounding into the elder mercilessly and making Jinhwan crazy.

**_"Open your eyes."_ **

Junhoe commanded, slowing his pace that earned a frustrated moan from Jinhwan. Before I stopped.

**_"Open your eyes Hyung. I want you to look at me, only me."_ **

Jinhwan screeched, suddenly pushing inside him all the way. 

**_"And you're not allowed to look away nor close your eyes. I want you to focus your gaze at me, while I'm fucking you, reaching your orgasm. Or I'll stop."_ **

Jinhwan nodded his head hurriedly, opening his eyes and do what Junhoe told him. His stomach tightening to see the younger looking at him, his eyes darkened as he continually pounded into him. Because shit, this is so hot and he's nearing again.

Jinhwan wants to close his eyes and feel all his touches but he never regretted looking at those pairs of eyes.

**_"Junhoe! I'm--"_ **

Jinhwan wasn't able to form any words as he came, his hips shaking more violently reaching his orgasm but making sure that he's looking at him. He holds his expression and biting his lips hard so that it bleeds just to maintain locking eyes to the younger. 

**_"Good job, baby."_ **

As soon as it left Junhoe’s mouth, he didn’t waste any time and reach his own climax. Giving his thrust more power and force, giving Jinhwan an overstimulation though he's coming down from his high.

**_"Hyung!"_ **

He was buried deep inside him. Making sure it'll go hot inside of him. Junhoe collapse on top of the elder, catching his breath and feeling the sticky liquid sandwiching between their abdomen. A smile form on his lips, this is far from satisfying his partner, he felt happy it was him. It was them. It was Jinhwan. 

**_"You did a great job, baby. I like you too."_ **

Jinhwan caress his slightly damp hair from sweat, giving lazy kisses on his collarbones in return.

**_"Clean me please? I don’t think I can walk, you surely knew how to make me tremble."_ **

*******

Lips met Junhoe soon as he turned around, placing Jinhwan on the kitchen counter isn't a good idea. The elder has been distracting him by cooking a simple ramyun for them, from time to time Jinhwan would lace his little limbs around his waist and pull him closer; placing quick pecks on whatever he could rich.

Jinhwan’s giggles filled the silent kitchen of their dorm. Their bandmates are out, it's a holiday and since Jinhwan’s parents were in Jeju, he can't travel home. Junhoe visited his parents ahead of time and came back earlier than expected, he can't leave Jinhwan alone in the dorm. 

**"Do you really want to eat or not?"** he asks, Jinhwan has been spoiling him with a lot of kisses since they woke up. He loves it, but he's distracting him too much.

**"Why? I'm just showing my affection,"** the elder pouted, making pity look for him. 

**"You're distracting me, it's too strong."** Junhoe chases his lips before pulling away. Place the cabbage in a pot.

He heard him giggled again. 

**"If we're brave enough back then then we're doing this for almost a year."** Jinhwan suddenly said, reminiscing about the past.  **"If you confess ahead of time you'll probably be used with my kisses Juneya."** he added.

**"Like you're not touchy Hyung, of course I'll hesitate cause you're flirty with anyone. What if I'm just putting my own definition into your meaningless action?"** Junhoe retort back.

**"Then you should've looked at my eyes everytime I touched you! I read somewhere that eyes change while looking at the person they're interested in!"** Jinhwan raised his pointed finger.

Junhoe stops mixing the noodles and looks at him unbelievably.

**"Woah Hyung, you read and watch too many dramas."** he chuckled.

**"Alright you don’t believe me, then I'll stop showing my affection. I'll stop giving you kisses."**

Junhoe immediately looks at him again, checking if he's sure. His eyebrows furrowed to see a flat expression from the elder. He turns off the stove, as if he's someone used to cooking all the time. Walking towards Jinhwan, parting his legs so he can scoot closer to him. 

**"I didn’t say I don’t want your kisses Hyung--"**

**"I'm hungry, let's eat."**

He was taken aback with sudden change of mood, sighing he reached for Jinhwan’s chin and facing him. 

**"Hyung--"**

**"I said I'm hungry Junhoe, put me down here and let's go to the living room."** Jinhwan cutted his sentence once again.

**"We're not arguing right?"** he gently asked. 

**"Of course, why would we?"**

**"Then why would you stop giving me kisses?"**

**"Maybe you're not used to it, I'm being considerate. I'm starving, let's go."** Jinhwan tried to get down and out of Junhoe’s hold, but the latter had him in his arms securely. 

Junhoe stops him from moving, crashing his lips into him. It took him seconds before returning the kiss, surprised by sudden attack and he almost chased Junhoe’s lips when they parted. He mentally celebrated and stopped himself.

**"You're still mad?"** the younger man asks and Jinhwan wants to snap how he's using his weakness against him. Junhoe is melting the slight anger he's trying to build. 

**"I'm not mad."** he answered, eyebrows almost touching each other the way he looks. 

Junhoe moved again, kissing him on top of his head, forehead down to his nose, both his cheeks and steady kiss on his lips. 

**"Love you,"**

Jinhwan blushed, Junhoe whispered it to him last night. Though he's close on passing out, he clearly remembers hearing the younger saying this to him. Even before he woke up, he had Junhoe staring at his morning face and reading what his lips were saying.

**"Yeah, I know. So carry me now,"**

**"You're not mad?"**

Rolling his eyes Jinhwan shook his head.

**"I'm not, Junhoe please! I'm starving!"** he yelled, earning a chuckle from the younger. 

**"Alright alright baby wait."**

A smile of triumph form on their lips, they automatically snuggled closer to each other when they reached the living room. Placing the pot, opening the TV and eating while almost hugging each other. 

**"I can foresee us once we get our own home,"** Junhoe mumbled, surfing the channel and finding a good show to watch. Jinhwan’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. Junhoe is imagining living with him, not that they don’t live under the same roof right now. 

**"You're being advanced,"** he uttered.

**"Hm, I don’t mind. I'm sure we’ll end up together Hyung, I'll do anything."**

Jinhwan didn’t reply to him and they silently ate their simple breakfast. Talking about random topics, bringing back one memory they remembered or planning to go to the gym, mostly Junhoe convincing Jinhwan. It's too simple to anyone but it's perfect for them. Had they known they've been longing for each other this way, they'll be brave enough to ask. 

Junhoe stood up, stood up, holding the pot in his hands and the used chopsticks. 

**_"Juneya,"_ ** Jinhwan called him when he's about to enter the kitchen again. He looked back to see him smiling.  **_"I love you."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the part of JFM: JunHwan Ver. but I guess it'll be too much to have a whole ass collection of just random sm*t (of JunHwan) so I just decided to upload this :)


End file.
